


One step to close...to see

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: It was sloppy, it was lazy and without much excitement or desire.And therefore it didn’t take long…





	One step to close...to see

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real short one to fight the writing block and to Train for oneshots...  
> No native Speaker, no Beta....as usual...

One step to close…to see SPN FF 26.02.2018

It was sloppy, it was lazy and without much excitement or desire.  
And therefore it didn’t take long…

\-------------------------------------------------

The moment Dean stepped into the Bunker Sam could see what had happened.  
He would have laughed but he felt pity for his stubborn Brother, a little.  
And also the younger Hunter knew what would be next.  
The dark blond did not really change from his pattern.  
Sam looked up and watched Dean walking down the metal stairs he smiled sympathetic, not exactly feeling it.

As expected the older Winchester made his way straight to the taller one sitting at the Map Table in their Vestibule that once was used as the Operation room.  
The green eyes begged but Dean wouldn’t wait for the Answer anyway, Sam knew that as well as his brother slightly more forceful grabbed into the longer locks to bend the head back for his desperate, frustrated kiss.

\----

They didn’t even made it to another room to a more comfortable place…  
Dean had not even tried before ripping off Sam’s flannel, taking of the younger ones shirt and turning him, pinning his broad upper body down, holding him on the enlightened Table, already.  
Sam didn’t care as his Brother tucked on his jeans pulling them down, tearing off the knob in front…, before he spread the long legs, leaving the younger Hunter to gasp at the handling.

The first thrust, no matter slowed down, did hurt and Sam needed to get a hold at the table top edges, trying to stay calm.  
There wouldn’t be time to adjust and the younger Hunter knew that too as he prepared himself for the fast slams in, that would follow.

\----

As Deans moves became more erratic and uneven, pushing the other body against the table even though the younger hunter tried to hold himself in position, Sam knew his Brother wouldn’t last much longer.  
The dark haired could feel the elder lean on him, the hot, low breaths caressing his skin. And that made it for Sam.  
His trained body stiffened and his muscles clenched as he spasmed in his orgasm, shooting his cream on the floor and milking Dean in his tight tunnel.  
The calloused hands grabbed the small hips in a few, last powerful thrust as the dark blond emptied deep inside the willing younger Sibling, moaning the Brothers name in his deep, hoarse voice.

\----

Finally Sam got up leaning against Dean in his back and reaching for the short mop of hair. The dark blond was holding close to his Sammy and burying his face in the other mans neck.  
As usual the younger one was glistening in a sheen of sweat and had his own scent back on him. A scent Dean could rely on, could calm down at and rest his own wandering mind and Emotions.  
He didn’t let go for quite some time and Sam allowed it, gently caressing the other Hunters head and neck he could reach from his current position.

Sam could wait, his Brother had never been the smartest when Emotions got involved, he could wait…  
But he was wondering, slightly shaking his head, when it would be, that his stupid Brother finally would understand why his normal sexual activities wouldn’t do it for him anymore…  
And why he was always turning back to him…

End  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
